


一起来看流星街

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *造雷。拿来开心的，认真你就输了。*穿插大量《一起来看流星雨》的梗，团all前提下团酷
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 2





	一起来看流星街

\

1.  
猎人大陆里有个天团，有个俗到老家的名字，叫幻影旅团。团里13人，12个是陪衬，只有一个男人站在C位，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
语言无法形容他的美貌，大概就是好看的黑发小哥配上三线杀马特的貂皮大衣（经常裸穿），一条发光的皮裤，一双打满铆钉的靴，和额头上贴着的等臂十字架纹身。  
库洛洛有一万个好妹妹，团内十个团外五百个，他们每个都倒追库洛洛。库洛洛一笑，大胸女帕克诺坦就可以为他赴死。库洛洛一哭，富家妹妮翁就可以把她家三套房产给他。库洛洛一沉默，乖机械师侠客就会问他是不是心情不好。库洛洛一换衣服，Homo西索就觊觎他的屁股，还夸他的背是“断背山上结实的小牛背”。库洛洛一说话，旅团13人友客鑫市全人民都聚在高楼下为他呐喊。  
但是没人倒追成功。没有人。  
因为库洛洛惹上了酷拉皮卡。  
见面的第一天，他们在一辆雷欧力开的小黑车上见面了。  
“库洛洛，你还记得我吗？”酷拉皮卡把库洛洛捆得像个粽子。  
库洛洛：“不记得。”  
酷拉皮卡一怒，眼睛变红：“那你记得这对眼睛不？”  
库洛洛一看那对红得像宝石的眼睛，一下子就想起来了。他眉头一皱，想了想，在十年前，库洛洛的幻影旅团路过一个小村庄做了点亏心偷盗杀人放火的小生意。小生意里头，确实跑了一个小妹妹。  
不慌不慌，小场面。幻影旅团怕过谁？  
所以库洛洛说：“喂锁链手，你这女的态度很拽啊。”  
拳头像落雨一样落下来。  
“第一，我不是拽，是愤怒。”酷拉皮卡几乎要骑在库洛洛身上了，他一把扯下假发，抹掉口红，“第二，我不叫锁链手，我是酷拉皮卡。第三——”  
库洛洛一把拉住酷拉皮卡高开叉OL裙子，不小心摸到她屁股：“小姐，你能不能别坐我身上，要硬了。”  
“第三——”酷拉皮卡一拳打在库洛洛的脸上，“请你不要和我开这种无聊的性骚扰玩笑，不然我一定把你揍成真的猪头。”  
库洛洛失去了他的第一颗牙。

2.  
虽然库洛洛·鲁西鲁是万人迷，爱情并没有眷顾库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
因为库洛洛·鲁西鲁爱错了人。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁是真的很喜欢酷拉皮卡——的眼睛。  
所以库洛洛在那个雨夜对酷拉皮卡说：“遇到你，我的人生被改变了。”  
他指了指自己的心脏，“不仅仅是因为你在我心里上了锁，让我一变心就会死。”  
“而是因为遇到你，就像在大马路上捡到百万美元支票一样美妙；遇到你，就像我偷东西不但无罪释放还被白送五个能力一样爽；你，就是我的百万支票，我的珍贵能力，我的绯红眼，我的炒股利器！”  
说罢，库洛洛拿出他的商务办公本，点开一张Excel表格，里头的绯红眼从最开始的几万元一对，被库洛洛在精心炒作与不断买入卖出中，变成了几亿元一对。  
“绯红眼市场充分饱和，马上能冲下一个价格高点，此时如果将酷拉皮卡再次买进卖出，应该能够冲到更高的价格！”  
“库洛洛，我***！”  
酷拉皮卡的拳头又落了下来。  
库洛洛失去了他的第二颗牙。

3.  
雷欧力有点看不下去，因为雷欧力的小黑车只是颜色是黑的而已，不是真的黑车。  
这辆车是雷欧力用信用卡是租来的，被打坏了他没钱赔。雷欧力这个月还得还一万块花呗，他吃不消。  
所以雷欧力劝酷拉皮卡：  
“酷拉皮卡，别打了。为了这种男人，没必要粘在他身上。不值得。”  
“屁，雷欧力我告诉你，是库洛洛它这头猪粘我手上了！”  
酷拉皮卡没停手，他急红了眼，一直在揍库洛洛。  
“库洛洛这大傻逼一直在我心头上，做梦都梦到，甩都甩不掉！不信你试试啊！”  
雷欧力不想试，他只想还车。  
雷欧力闭嘴了。

4.  
旋律碰到酷拉皮卡的时候，酷拉皮卡拿锁链绑着库洛洛在街上走。  
旋律看酷拉皮卡和库洛洛都蓬头垢面，满身是血，很是担心，于是她问：  
“酷拉皮卡，你又欺负谁了？像你们两个这么漂亮的头发，怎么能任由它乱糟糟的呢？”  
“我没欺负谁，是库洛洛先欺负我。”  
旋律没理他，她站在凳子上，非常焦心地抚摸着库洛洛和酷拉皮卡因为血液交缠在一起的头发。  
“像你俩这么漂亮的头发，是应该用蚕/丝/蛋/白来护理的，对待头发就应该像对待念能力一样，细心地去呵护它。”  
库洛洛那时候嘴巴被酷拉皮卡用头绳塞住了，他点头如捣蒜，一万个赞成旋律的意见。

5.  
爱要越挫越勇，爱要肯定执着，  
库洛洛深知这个道理。  
每个想要投资绯红眼、想要抓住绯红眼最后商机的男人都得看透，想要绯红眼就别怕伤痛。  
库洛洛知道自己非常非常爱酷拉皮卡——的绯红眼。他现在只需要等待一个酷拉皮卡在人群里朝他回眸的时机。  
所以库洛洛开始在酷拉皮卡经常光顾的餐厅里变装打工。  
然而顾客不可能只有库洛洛想要见到的人。  
“服务员，过来一下。”  
浓妆艳抹的小丑男人、知名的Homo西索翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上。  
——呕。  
库洛洛用菜单遮住一半脸，再用刘海把额头的纹身遮住，堆出笑容，“请问您想要什么呢？”  
“服务员，”西索叼着吸管问，“请问我今天漂亮吗？”  
——卧槽，这Homo，一上来就挑战我的底线啊。  
“您漂亮，您比我都漂亮。”  
库洛洛勉为其难地夸了西索一嘴，他脑海里最美的东西不是人，是摇钱树绯红眼。  
但是西索突然开始拍桌子，他看起来很生气，扑克牌倒掉一半。  
“我在等我马上要结婚的老婆伊路米，”西索倒掉的扑克牌最高处掉下来一张结婚请帖和结婚戒指，“我今天拿了五个小时化妆，你居然拿我和你比！还说我只比你漂亮！”  
“……”  
“这样我怎么有脸去结婚，你说，你说！！”  
西索拍桌的动作太大，库洛洛的菜单被打飞。  
库洛洛的脸完全出现在了西索面前。  
他们两人对视，陷入沉默。

6.  
——酷拉皮卡酱，你的库洛洛在外头当服务员，还勾搭了很多其他女人。  
西索用他涂了指甲油的手在手机上发讯息，添加了一张库洛洛在当服务生的时候，和妮翁面对面吃饭还骗走妮翁两亿元支票的照片。  
“……”  
酷拉皮卡收到短信的时候，气得想把手机砸了。  
不是因为库洛洛勾搭女人，是因为西索说库洛洛是他的库洛洛。  
酷拉皮卡想不明白，库洛洛怎么就是他的库洛洛了呢？  
于是，酷拉皮卡想起与库洛洛的种种。  
那天在雷欧力的小黑车上把库洛洛打掉两颗牙以后，他像牵一条狗一样牵着库洛洛到了飞机场。  
他在库洛洛的心头插了一把变心就会死掉的锁，以死相逼威胁他一定不能再祸害别人。  
“不能接触原来的团员，不准祸害别人，不能PUA别的女人，不能偷别人的东西，不能毁坏公物，不能杀人放火，不能强抢民女……”酷拉皮卡掰手指，一个一个数他给库洛洛下的制约，“库洛洛现在应该要当一个靠谱的好公民才对。”  
可是那天是后半夜。友客鑫下雨，瓢泼大雨。  
酷拉皮卡暴打了库洛洛一顿后，筋疲力尽，还没能把库洛洛送走，就倒在了飞机场。  
那会儿雷欧力去还车了，奇犽送小杰回家，酷拉皮卡疑神疑鬼地检查库洛洛的誓约，不放库洛洛走。  
结果酷拉皮卡就晕倒了。晕在库洛洛的背上。  
“库洛洛的背很宽厚……那个男人的背，又宽厚又温暖。”酷拉皮卡继续回想，想起了库洛洛的毛绒领子蹭过他耳畔的感觉。  
“我真的，那么讨厌他吗？那为什么，我觉得他的背那么可靠呢？”  
“我心里，真的没有一点点想要原谅他的意思吗？”  
酷拉皮卡又想起库洛洛的手放在他眼睑上的样子，库洛洛的手骨节分明，有点帅。  
他的脸有点红。

7.  
所以酷拉皮卡去了那家他经常去的餐厅，就像库洛洛期待酷拉皮卡有一天能出现在餐厅里那样。  
库洛洛穿着西装，打扮得人模狗样。自从碰到西索以后，他就放弃了当服务员。他可不想再被像西索这样的人骚扰。  
库洛洛现在改行当骗钱的，就算不能用念能力，也不能和以前的幻影旅团见面，幻影旅团的生意从未停下。库洛洛每天坐在咖啡厅里寻找商机。  
阳光很好，洒在库洛洛白净的脸上，也洒在库洛洛想骗钱的那个可怜富家女身上。  
——看着来气。  
酷拉皮卡大步流星地走到他们桌前，抓住库洛洛的领带，一把揪起库洛洛：  
“如果一个白痴一样的一样不学无术、花天酒地、只想赚不义之财的流浪人口失去了旅团支持，只能依靠自己生活，他会变成什么？我告诉你，他会变成小偷！”  
“可是我本来就是小偷。”库洛洛摊手，“我只是从高级小偷降级成了普通小偷。”  
旁边的妮翁吓坏了，她眼睛里都是眼泪。酷拉皮卡怕她哭，就缓和语气，转头对妮翁说：“小姑娘，听我一言，男人靠得住，猪都能上树。”  
酷拉皮卡又说：“小姑娘，听我一言，库洛洛这个男人，他只懂得偷东西，偷钱偷能力还偷心！”  
妮翁开始啜泣：“为什么你这么说他！他是世界上最好的鲁西鲁先生，难道你也被他骗过心吗？”

趁酷拉皮卡和妮翁还在来回讲话，库洛洛借机抓住他的包冲出了咖啡馆。  
酷拉皮卡还来不及思考妮翁的问话，他搞不懂他有没有被库洛洛骗过心。但是无论有没有被骗过，库洛洛和他的事情还没完，库洛洛这烂人这辈子都别想跑。  
所以酷拉皮卡什么也没说，他同样抓起他的西装外套，飞一样地跑出了咖啡馆。  
“库、洛、洛——你给我站住——！”

FIN


End file.
